


30 Days of Writing Challenge: Haze

by delicateclarity



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Future Fic, Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-22 14:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delicateclarity/pseuds/delicateclarity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Future!fic where Blaine and Sebastian are together, and Sebastian is back to his old ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 Days of Writing Challenge: Haze

_Haze (n.):_

  1. _Atmospheric moisture, dust, smoke, and vapor that diminishes visibility; a partially opaque covering_
  2. _A vague or confused state of mind_



“I thought you’d changed” he finds himself whispering.

Sebastian is as white as the sheets he’s laying on with – whoever the hell that is. He scrambles up, panicked, pulling on pants. His hair is disheveled, and he’s a little sweaty and Blaine isn’t the cause of it.

“Blaine, I’m sorry.” He seems earnest, but-

“Sorry is what you say when you forget to unload the dishwasher. Not when you ch-cheat on me!” Blaine spits out, shaking.

“Um, I’ll just go…” the other guy slinks out awkwardly.

Sebastian and Blaine are silent for a moment, looking at each other.

“I don’t know what-” Sebastian bites his lip and studies at the ground.

“Is he the only one? Was this a one time thing?” and Blaine doesn’t want to know but he has to or he doesn’t know what he’ll do.

“Blaine…” Sebastian looks guilty and oh, god.

“Please just tell me.” Blaine’s voice is even, but he just wants to run away and pretend this never happened.

“Whenever I get stressed and need to forget – there are guys, and I’ve been hooking up for six months.” Sebastian murmurs and Blaine hears the sound of blood rushing and he grips the doorframe hard, vision swimming, staring at the man he loves.

“You’ve been cheating on me for half the time we’ve been together?” and his voice is starting to quiver, he feels tears pooling in his eyes and he looks to the ceiling, blinking them away. His façade is cracking and he doesn’t know if he can make it through this without it.

Sebastian says nothing, so Blaine repeats, “I thought you changed.”

“I tried so hard, Blaine, I swear, but I couldn’t – it’s just, it’s my nature. I couldn’t tell you, you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me, and you know I – that I love you.” Sebastian is begging, and it’s the sight of tears in his eyes that sets Blaine off.

“How am I supposed to think that?! All this time I thought everything was perfect, you loved me enough to change, but  _clearly_ I was wrong!” he sobs out.

“I do! Please, Blaine, give me one more chance. You’re the first person I’ve ever loved.” Sebastian reaches out for Blaine, but he recoils.

“How can you love me and do this to me?”

Sebastian whispers “please, please” but Blaine sets his jaw, and with some degree of firmness, says “I need you to go. Find somewhere else to stay, and think. Do you think that you can leave those parts of you behind, for good? I need you to make these sacrifices.”

Sebastian’s voice wavers as he repeats, “Go?”

“Yes. I can’t – I can’t be around you, Seb. I look at you and I just  _hurt._ I can’t promise that I’ll let you back into my life even if you think you can really handle being with me, for real.” And then Blaine is vulnerable again, tears clinging to his eyelashes.

“Okay.” Sebastian deflates.

-

_Haze (n.):_

  1. _Atmospheric moisture, dust, smoke, and vapor that diminishes visibility; a partially opaque covering_
  2. _A vague or confused state of mind_



That sounds about right.

Blaine has been in a haze for so long, he doesn’t know how to deal with this.

An interminable amount of time passes, until Sebastian is standing at the door looking stricken.

Blaine watches him struggle to say something, and he feels numb, except for the block of ice low in his stomach.

Finally, Sebastian says, “I never wanted to hurt you, Blaine.”

And then he’s leaving, and Blaine’s soft, “But you did” is murmured to a closed door.


End file.
